I'm Your Karamatsu Girl
by genociis
Summary: [ReaderXKaramatsu] This is my first fanfiction & reader insert ever so any constructive criticism is appreciated. Reader-chan basically becomes friends with all of the Matsunos and falls in love with Karamatsu. Might add a lemon in the future. Not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Todomatsu

**Chapter One**

Black. That was all I could see. But there was a faint buzzing noise ringing through my ears. As the sound gradually increased in volume, I had identified it as my alarm clock. Lazily opening my eyes, I slapped my hand around until I could find the off button. Thank god… It's over. I hate the morning alarm with a burning passion. It was a sign of a weekday morning, and another day of the same old same old at work…

I am an assistant at Dr. Dekapan's clinic. It's not that I despise my job or anything of the sort… I dare say that I loved it. The doctor was a sweet man, strange as all hell, but very kind hearted. And I always enjoyed being able to see him make his visitors feel happier and well again. Dayon was nice to work with too… but he was far more strange than the Doctor ever was… I always wondered how they got along so well, but that's besides the point.

After finally waking up, I sat up in my bed and thought about what I should wear along with my standard issue lab coat today. I eventually decided on a casual black dress with my work flats. I wasn't always the most feminine per say, but when I wanted to dress up… I actually didn't look that bad. I laid my clothes out on my bed, and went to go take a quick shower. After my shower, I dried my hair off and put it into a loose side braid (sorry if you don't have long hair, but for the sake of the story, now you do), then I got dressed and was out my apartment door.

Realizing I had some extra time to spare before work started, I decided to grab a quick coffee at Subataa (and maybe a quick pastry if time permitted…). They always had the best lattes! (and their parfaits were not that bad either) I made my way through the front entrance and up to the counter to order. I noted that the barista was not familiar to the ones I usually see. I took a quick glance at his name tag. 'Todomatsu', I thought to myself, that's a nice name. Noticing that he was waiting for me to place my order, I apologized and quickly ordered (favorite café drink) and (favorite pastry). He nodded and accepted my apology and put my order in.

"That'll be 1074.74¥ please." he said as I took out my wallet. I handed him the money. "Thank you! I'll go grab your pastry and get started on your (drink)." he smiled.

I carefully watched Todomatsu as he made the (drink). Coffee making was always interesting to me, and I always enjoyed watching the little pictures the baristas would make with the foam sometimes. I guess he had noticed me watching because the next thing I know he moves closer to where I was standing and then continues to make the drink. This didn't actually occur to me until he started to speak once again.

"So I take it you like coffee?" he chuckled slightly (well… it was more of a girlish sounding giggle… but who am I to judge)

"Oh, uh yeah I do. I like watching people make it. It's like art almost." I smile. Todomatsu laughs once more and hands me my (drink) and (pastry). I thank him and go to sit at a seat, but before I can walk away he stops me.

"Hey, I know this may sound kind of weird, but I'm about to go on break… would it be alright to sit with you?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Of course." I smile and motion for Todomatsu to sit down at a nearby table. "I'm _ by the way."

"I'm Todomatsu," He smiles"...but you can call me Totty if you'd like." He then sits across from me and immediately pulls out his phone. I take a quick sip of my drink and glance at the screen. "Oh, you use LINE too? Sorry, I know it's rude to look over someone, but I recognized the colors." I giggled.

"That's okay!" he beamed. "We should exchange usernames." I nodded and pulled out my phone. The two of us exchanged info and continued to talk about each other for the remainder of time.

 **...**

"Wait, so you have five other brothers?!" I exclaimed.

"Haha y-yeah, it's a bit frustrating at times. Especially since I'm the youngest… and were identical." Todomatsu nervously rubbed the back of his neck while discreetly glancing around to see if those menaces were spying on him. The last time he did something similar to this it ended horribly. Maybe they wouldn't be so harsh on him if she at least knew that his brothers, he thought to himself.

Looking at the time, I realized that I was going to be late for work. I quickly gathered up my belongings and waved goodbye to Todomatsu, and promised to message him when I had a break at work. He waved back, and said he'd look forward to it as I ran out the door.


	2. Chapter 2: The Nosey Matsu

**Chapter Two**

After catching a quick train into the town where Dr. Dekapan's clinic was, I made my way to the office from the quaint train stop. While walking by I saw a very short guy by an oden cart talking with some guy with some obscenely large front teeth. Even though I've been working here for a few months now, I unfortunately don't know that many people by name. Hopefully that will change soon though, since I'm looking at an apartment in town. Then I won't have to commute as much.

When I finally made it over to Dekapan's lab, and began to get to work. I was mainly spending the day cleaning or getting supplies once and awhile. By the time my shift was over, I was so ready to go get dinner. I made my way to where the doctor was to say my usual farewells, but he was in the middle of speaking with someone. I walked in quietly stood by the door, hoping to not interrupt, and took the time to get a good look at the man who was speaking (more so begging for something) towards Dekapan. 'That's strange' I thought to myself, "That guy looks a lot like Todomatsu…' The man looked identical to him except he had this weird habit of rubbing his index finger under his nose. It couldn't possibly be Todomatsu though, I had just seen him less than an hour ago, and he was working as a barista at Subataa. But wait! Totty said he was the youngest of his brothers… who were identical sextuplets! I was suddenly hit with the realization that this must have been one of his older siblings. I was excited to be able to possibly meet him, that is, until I overheard the request he was giving the doctor...

"Come on Dekapan! Do me this huge favor please!" He pleaded, a puppy dog expression plastered onto his features. "I just need some drug to make me super hot, so then I can get a girlfriend!"

"No." The doctor said sternly, "You're only going to use the medicine for selfish reasons. Now please leave."

The older matsu turned around to finally leave, a look of defeat on his face. With his eyes cast down at the ground, he had noticed a set of feminine feet blocking his way, and finally looked up to see me. And boy was the look on his face priceless. As soon as he had made eye contact with me, his mouth went agape and the color had seemed to vanish from his face. I giggled quietly to myself as he stood there in utter disbelief that I was there.

Dekapan chuckled behind the man, "leaving for the day _?"

"Yes sir" I said, trying to hold back my laughter. I turned my attention back to the man, "I hope you both have a good evening." I then turn and walk out of the office. But before I can make it very far, Todomatsu's brother runs out to catch up with me.

"Hey wait up!" He yells. I stop to turn and face him. "H-how long were you standing there for?" He was embarrassed. His facial expression was just screaming 'pure embarrassment'.

"Long enough to hear, ' I just need some drug to make me super hot'" I mocked playfully. For what a sleazebag he seemed like before, he was pretty fun to tease. The man blushed a bright shade of red.

"Uh, sorry about that… That was probably super awkward for you huh?" He said rubbing the back of his neck. "Um, well I'm Osomatsu by the way." He held his hand out for me to shake.

"I'm _." I smiled shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you _" Osomatsu said while doing that weird nose thing he did before. "So I feel kind of bad about what happened earlier, how about I take you to dinner? I mean, I'm supposed to be meeting up with my brothers, but I don't think they'd mind if you were there. Besides, Chibita's oden is the best! The midget even claims it to be the best in the universe, i mean, he's not wrong… most of the time."

"Uh, I mean, I'd love too, but I'm really not hungry." I said, but just as I finished came the highly ironic stomach growl. Ah yes, thank you stomach for finally displaying my hunger at literally the worst time!

Osomatsu just laughed and grabbed my hand, "Your stomach begs to differ, come on!". And so, I got dragged off to an oden cart to meet five other brothers by a man clad in a red hoodie with a matsu pine on it.


	3. Author's Note No1

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for my multi-month hiatus. I'm finally back and will continue with the chapters. I'm currently working on chapter three! Reader-chan gets to meet Kara finally. I would also be ready for a bunch of shitty memes and semi raunchy humor from oso... rip.

-Haru


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting a Sinful Guilt Guy

**Chapter Three**

 _~Please note that all italics are english phrases~_

 _(AN: I'm so sorry for such a long hiatus, and to make up for it…. This chapter is gigantic!)_

As the two of us approached the Oden cart, I noticed a group of guys arguing with each other. Osomatsu gripped my hand tighter as he continued to drag me towards his family. He greeted them and I suddenly felt the atmosphere get very stuffy and awkward. Six same faces staring at me… Osomatsu edged me on, trying to get me to introduce myself, as the others continued to stare in shock that a girl was simply in their presence.

"Oh uh… I'm _. It's nice to meet you all?" I said, nervously looking back at them. I took the time to really get a good look at the boys, and observe them as they introduced themself.

I had already met Osomatsu, and noticed that he had a much more relaxed vibe coming from him. He seemed like someone who simply wanted to have fun all the time. Then came Todomatsu, the youngest. I had recognized him from the cafe earlier and greeted him once more. He seemed to be the most fashionable of the lot. He seemed overly social compared to the others, but in a "for my personal gain" kind of way. Next was the third oldest, Choromatsu, he was very nervous talking to me. Maybe he was just shy around girls. He seemed like the most sensible of the bunch though. After him came the fifth born, Jyushimatsu, he seemed like an adorable ball of sunshine. Although, I was really surprised that his voice was so deep.. And that he tackled me into a hug after I agreed to play baseball with him some day. After him came Ichimatsu. He was the fourth born, and seemed even more uncomfortable than Choromatsu. He seemed to really like the cat charm on my phone though, maybe I could talk to him about cats. And finally came Karamatsu. Osomatsu had warned me about him on the way to the oden cart, although he was nothing like Oso had said. He had described the second eldest as a painful and tacky guy, but I thought he was very sweet. Although he wasn't wrong about the monologs…

After the introductions were out of the way, Oso and I sat down on the crowded bench. I ended up being squashed between Kara and Jyushi, and it wasn't exactly easy fitting on a small bench with six fully grown men. Good thing I was relatively small, or this definitely would have been a lot more awkward. Dinner was relatively lax… up until Choro decided to get completely wasted. Nice light conversations turned into yelling, which turned into arguing, and eventually turned into an all out fist fight between him and Oso. It got to the point where Jyushi decided to get up from the bench and start fighting with them.

"Do you guys always do stuff like this?" I said, leaning towards Kara.

"All the time. We all fight almost as much as I get teased by my brothers." He said adjusting the sunglasses on his face and placing a hand on his chin. " But I still love them the same. They're my _family._ We are simply meant to be this way. Just as a river flows and the sun rises in the east and sets in the west… it is our _destiny_." As Karamatsu had finished his sentence, Choro and Oso had landed by their feet, still fighting. "I think we should probably get you away from this…" He said standing up from the bench holding his hand to help me up. I reached out to him, and as he began to walk me away he called out to Chibita, who I learned to be the short guy's name, to put it on their tab.

As we walked in silence, I began to notice how sweaty his palm was getting and how rigid he seemed. "Um, are you okay?" I asked, looking towards him. The male gasped suddenly as if I had startled him.

"No, No, not at all I- erm…." He blushed turning his head away slightly. After a moment, he began to notice that he was still holding my hand, and let go suddenly. "I'm sorry… You must think I'm a pervert now, don't you?" He muttered.

I looked back over towards him, touching his arm as reassurance, "You don't need to apologize for holding my hand. It's fine, I knew you meant well and you definitely don't seem like the perverted types… now Osomatsu, he seems like the perverted type." I giggled thinking about the overly forward matsu. Kara only chuckled a bit before a smile appeared on his face once more.

"If you think he's bad, then you will definitely get a kick out of Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu. My brothers and I may have our perversions, but they are actually very good people deep down." He smiled.

I just laughed, replying, "oh yeah? You included yourself in that… What "perversions" do you have then?" I continued to giggle as Kara's face turned an even deeper shade of red. He looked even more embarrassed than before. 'Maybe it's time for me to cut him some slack' I thought to myself as he frantically apologized and tried to plead that that wasn't what he had meant by his statement. "It's okay Kara-san. I was only kidding." I smile as I look back over to face him again. His face, and I'm not even sure how this was physically possible, had turned a deeper shade of red as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"K-kara-san?" He asked.

My eyes widened in surprise. That must be why he was so flustered. "Oh geez, I'm sorry. I just have a habit of giving nicknames to people… I can stop if you want?" I asked, hoping maybe he would be able to relax.

Karamatsu quickly put up his cool guy facade once more, "heh, if my _Karamatsu girl_ would like to call me Kara, then she may… but you don't have to be so formal, we are technically friends, no?" He turned to face me, as a look of curiosity graced his features I began to notice how charming he actually was… despite his awkward and illogical tendencies. It was kind of cute in all honesty.

I jump slightly at hearing this, "Well of course we're friends!" I smile grabbing his hand. "Come on, my apartment is only a little bit farther." I continued walking with him until we reached the front door. "Uh, I really enjoyed being able to talk to you more, and thank you for walking me home… That was very kind of you." I smiled as I took my keys out of my pocket.

He blushed, "I-It's nothing really. Anything for a _Karamatsu Girl_ , but I guess I should take my leave now." He shuffled, placing his hands into his pockets. "...Maybe I'll see you around?" He smiled.

I reached out to grab his arm, "w-wait. Um, I'd like to see you more. Maybe we could get together to hang out sometime?" I blushed realizing the close proximity between the two of us.

Karamatsu's eyes sparkled at my words, "ah, of course! I would love to." He smiled down at me, and grabbed onto my hand awkwardly.

"Um, I don't have any paper on me to give you my phone number, but if you'd like… you could come inside for a moment?" I stated awkwardly. "Um, y-you don't have to though!" God, why did he have to be so adorable when nervous.

He blushed, going to follow me inside. "No, I'd love to…" I lead him into my apartment, and tell him to stay in the living area while I grab a post it to write down my number.

I come back into the room and hand it to him. "Don't lose it okay?" I smiled, blushing in the process.

He smiled and nodded, "I would never… but I can't guarantee my _bruzas_ not taking it though." He started to laugh, and began to make his way to the front door. "Well, I should get going. It's not good to be in a lady's home so late at night." He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

I laughed slightly at his comment, "Karamatsu, it's fine really." I opened the door and held it for him. He nodded in appreciation and began to walk home himself, but something felt… off. I had this sudden urge to run up to him and tell him to stay and talk longer, but I couldn't bring myself to ask. I mean, what kind of person does that with someone they just met, but Kara did seem different from the moment he first introduced himself… I had to at least do this one last thing before he had gone too far…

"Kara wait!" I ran after him. Well, too late now… He had already turned around, his eyes widened at the sight of me running towards him. I finally made myself come to a stop directly in front of him. My eyes sparkled looking up at him. "I know I've already said this a lot, but… Thank you again for walking me home…" I blushed, standing on my tip toes for a moment to give him a quick, but gentle kiss on the cheek, "You're very kind."

I turned around and began to quickly walk home before I could regret what just happened, but before I could make it very far, Karamatsu grabbed my hand and pulled me in for a hug. Everything had happened so quickly. One moment he had been there, whispering "you're welcome, _my honey_..." to me while hugging me, and then the next, he was down the street running away with his face bright red… Such a strange guy, but at least he seems very kind. I turned around and made my way back to my apartment for the night.


End file.
